Through Closed Eyes
by xxWolfsRosexx
Summary: "The secret well kept by the Clergy. The secret of a hidden Priest. The secret of her identity. The secret hidden away from the ostracized Priests and Priestesses. The one equipped with the fierce, golden eyes that rivaled the sun. Arcadia."
1. Preview

**- - -Through Closed Eyes- - -**

_+Priest Fanfic+_

[Preview]

Human Vampire? Nonsense. It was nearly impossible for something like that to exist. Yet, it did. The vampire abilities have been passed to the black-hatted Priest by the Queen of the Vampires. The Queen, who had shown mercy allowed him to live once more by recreating him into a Human Vampire. The fact that it was a Priest-turned vampire made it even more of a rare event. The priest was the only one who transformed into the feared creature, or so the Priests thought. But, he wasn't the first. Before he was changed, the Queen had already experimented on another ill-fated soul. But...who was it? The secret well kept by the Clergy. The secret of a hidden Priest. The secret of her identity. The secret hidden away from the ostracized Priests and Priestesses. The one equipped with the fierce, golden eyes that rivaled the sun.

_Arcadia_.

. . .

"La. La, la~. La, laa~ ahh~." a voice echoed within the bright white, high security, halls. It was soothing to the ears of those who could tune in to it. Even the guards standing at their posts were mesmerized by the bittersweet melody. The familiar click of heels suddenly came about. The guards could hear the odd clicks approaching them slowly, step-by-step. _Tap, click, tap, click, tap. Tap._ The clicks stopped. The song disappeared. A figure became visible in front of them. It halted within 10 feet of the bulky, heavily-armed guards. The weapons were cocked and slowly turned their heads towards the body. The entity's mouth opened. And it spoke, "Hello boys," before leaping into the air. Performing a butterfly turn masked its moves entirely. The hourglass-figured person suddenly stopped in the air and repositioned her leg. Stretching out her leg, she came down strongly at the guards with a powerful heel kick. Digging the heavy heel into one of the guard's head left the other baffled and confused. Sparks lit within the metallic weapon and its bullets quickly escaped from their cave. The bullets closed in on the figure, closer and closer at a fast speed. But it only clipped a single strand of hair.

"Too slow," the cocky girl said as she moved her head to the side, enough to dodge the enemy's fire. The girl's ability to dodge left the other bewildered yet again. As she spoke, the guard under her saw it as an opportunity to attack and grabbed at her small neck. Within a split second, she clutched onto the large hands choking her. With a stoic face, she calmly said under her breath, "Smile, sunshine," as she released herself from his grasp. Threw his arm over her thin but strong shoulder. And flipped his entire body into the air. Momentum and gravity forced the thug straight into the ground, leaving a small indent in the floor. The after effects of the throw caused guard number 2 to drop his M16 rifle to the ground. "Maybe next time guys," she said as she walked out of the gate and into the gloomy, overcrowded city.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All of the text after the three dots are lines in the actual story. Look forward to it guys. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to the Priest movie. I only own my plot and characters (Arcadia).**


	2. Chapter 1 Names are Unimportant

_._

* * *

><p><strong>- - -Through Closed Eyes- - -<br>**_+Priest Fanfic+  
><em>[Chapter One: Names are Unimportant]

* * *

><p>"<em>Such songs have power to quiet<br>__The restless pulse of care,  
>And come like the benediction<br>That follows after prayer."  
>~Henry Wadsworth Longfellow<em>

"Monstrosity! An absolute terror! A liar that dares to defy the Church!" Monsignor Orelas was cursing to himself while pacing back and forth in effort to calm himself down. "How _dare _he come into the holy place and let that _thing_ roll across the floor in front of every follower's eyes!" Yes, he was talking about the veteran Priest. Priests should be retired by now, but they have been called to duty again. Four out of five Priests were called upon by the Clergy in order to exterminate the rogue Priest. He was supposedly "going against God's will", according to the arrogant clergymen. Wanted. He was wanted everywhere. Guards and the remaining Priests were sent after him into the treacherous Wastelands. But…that ended…quickly.

Sighing, he let his body drop down onto the large velvet chair settled in the middle of the room. One arm found its place on the nearby desk while the other claimed the armrest. "DAMMIT ALL!" _Thud_! A heavy thud was released onto the black wooden table from his clenched wrinkled fists, shaking the pens and making the papers fly in all directions. His patience was wearing thin. His black shoes were tapping violently and impatiently on the hard finished floor.

_Creeeaaakk~_. The large double-door entrance, lined with gold, to Orelas's office screamed in pain until it was forced into a sudden stop. A sudden light appeared from the crack and creeped into the room. The only source of light, the lit fireplace, was overpowered by the light. A figure stepped into the way and disrupted the light's passage, creating a dark shadow cast upon Orelas's body. "Having trouble, old man?" A feminine voice said. The sweet, melodious voice scared Orelas. The person went towards him. The heels of her hard steel boots clicked against the floor as the tall slim figure approached the clergyman.

She stopped shortly. "What are you doing here? I didn't call for you…_Priestess_." The Priestess smiled slightly at the laughable words coming out of his mouth. Placing a hand on her hood that concealed her identity, she took it off, revealing her fair face and flowing, silky mix of dark brown and gold hair ringlets wrapped into a ponytail. She was branded with the Priest cross on her face that ran along her forehead and down until one end reached the bridge of her nose. The Priestess was blessed with soft pink lips, long dark eyelashes, small face, and small nose, each perfectly proportioned to each other. She was wearing the usual Priest camlet cloak that hid their identity…most of the time. She was also wearing a protective long jacket, zipped up to the neckline, and skinny black jeans that were loose enough to fight in. A black band adorned with a cross attached to the middle was wrapped around her neck. Dark brown fingerless gloves clung to her hand's skin. Lastly, she was equipped with her priestess weapon: long double daggers that were each shaped like a cross. "Who let _you_ in?" He asked with a threatening voice.

"_I _did. _I_ let myself in." Happy with herself, she smiled again. The only other thing besides her smile that made the clergymen uneasy was her eyes. Those unnatural eyes. Something that had appeared out of nowhere. They had only noticed the change in the color of her eyes 10 years ago, when she was only 9. Her beautiful bluish grey eyes were replaced by a pair of fierce glowing gold eyes. They didn't know why it turned out that way…in fact, they never learned how. She stared at him just enough to make him turn his head away. Her curled lip became longer.

"Knock next time." He faced the only unoccupied white wall away from her. He couldn't handle the other Priest and he definitely did not want to deal with an unstable Priestess.

"Don't want to." Even though she was 19, she was still as childish and immature as she was 10 years ago, but at times when she's serious, she turns into a _monster_. Or at least that's what the Monsignors have said. But who could blame her? She was taken, so they can't argue.

The clicking of her heels came closer and closer. "So. Who was that?" She said as she gave herself permission to sit on his colossal sized desk, carefully crossing her legs.

He turned and glared at her. "A _Priest_. And you should know that already." Of course, she knew, how could she not? It was hard not to notice one of her "brothers".

Grinning again, she answered happily, "I know that. I meant his name. I want to know _his name_." No one knew his name. In fact, none of the Priests and Priestesses were ever called anything _but_ Priest or Priestess. Even if the dishonest man knew what it was, he wouldn't utter the lost name. His patience was wearing thin. Her voice was like a nail being driven into his mind.

_Tap. _The restless foot locked in place. Brows furrowed. Hand gripping the table tightly. "Get the HELL out of my office!" The impatient Monsignor Orelas screamed at the top of his lungs, disturbing the items and blinds from their rest yet again.

The only thing that stood still was the priestess. Still grinning widely, she rose from her sitting position. With her back facing the stiff clergyman, she answers, "Whatever you say…" and cuts herself off. The priestess spun around to face him and kneeled down on one knee with her head bowed in 'respect'. Her hand rested on the raised one while her other one punched the floor in a tightly clenched fist. Her bangs engulfed half her face in shadows. She lifted her head slightly, jest enough to flash the unnatural eyes towards Orelas. "Master." He felt the cold chill from her voice run down his spine. Smilingly, she rose again and left the cold room and its owner alone.

He sighed heavily as soon as her entity left the room. "If she only wasn't on our side…" He sighed again, this time he was frustrated, but neither with the priestess nor himself. He was just angry.

As soon as the doors were closed shut she stretched her arms and back. She was tired. Every word exchanged with a higher up gave her more and more exhaustion. She couldn't get anything out of him this time. No explanations. No name. Zilch. One thing she did confirm was that he was too preoccupied with his disowned toy to notice another toy sneaking off. Today was the perfect day for her to do whatever she wanted.

Freedom. That's what she wanted. Interaction. That's what she needed. Family. That's what she missed. All of these were taken when Orelas took her in. Rebellion was her only way of revenge…for now. She would always sneak off into the city to observe the countless number of robotic people. Other times, she would go into the Wastelands and kill off some Vamps. And sometimes she would go visit a dangerous hive.

"Ahh~" She exhaled loudly before heading towards an exit. "Hmm, which way should I go~" There were several exits within the main "Church", or mind control building. Some were known to the public, others were secret passageways that allowed the clergymen to escape at any time. _Sneaky b*******_, she thought to herself. Fortunately, they were useful to her as well. She decided to head for the nearest one. She anticipated the fact that there would be guards preventing her from achieving success. So she came up with a plan quickly as she started to whistle…

"La. La, la~. La, laa~ ahh~." a voice echoed within the bright white, high security, halls. It was soothing to the ears of those who could tune in to it. Even the guards standing at their posts were mesmerized by the bittersweet melody. The familiar click of heels suddenly came about. The guards could hear the odd clicks approaching them slowly, step-by-step. _Tap, click, tap, click, tap. Tap._ The clicks stopped. The song disappeared. A figure became visible in front of them. It halted within 10 feet of the bulky, heavily-armed guards. The weapons were cocked and slowly turned their heads towards the body. The entity's mouth opened. And it spoke, "Hello boys," before leaping into the air. Performing a butterfly turn masked its moves entirely. The hourglass-figured person suddenly stopped in the air and repositioned her leg. Stretching out her leg, she came down strongly at the guards with a powerful heel kick. Digging the heavy heel into one of the guard's head left the other baffled and confused. Sparks lit within the metallic weapon and its bullets quickly escaped from their cave. The bullets closed in on the figure, closer and closer at a fast speed. But it only clipped a single strand of hair.

"Too slow," the cocky girl said as she moved her head to the side, enough to dodge the enemy's fire. The girl's ability to dodge left the other bewildered yet again. As she spoke, the guard under her saw it as an opportunity to attack and grabbed at her small neck. Within a split second, she clutched onto the large hands choking her. With a stoic face, she calmly said under her breath, "Smile, sunshine," as she released herself from his grasp. Threw his arm over her thin but strong shoulder. And flipped his entire body into the air. Momentum and gravity forced the thug straight into the ground, leaving a small indent in the floor. The after effects of the throw caused guard number 2 to drop his assault rifle to the ground. "Maybe next time guys," she said as she walked out of the gate and into the gloomy, overcrowded city.

The Priestess sat on the edge of the roof of a nearby factory, observing the people again. It was the same as usual. People moving in and out of confessing to the Clergymen. Alarmingly large screens built on the buildings sending propaganda into the minds of the innocent and naive citizens. The Priestess had always wanted to break one of those, just to see how the Monsignors would react atop their high horses. Children were playing in the gutters. Adults were crying and listening to anything that could keep their hopes up. But there was nothing in the city for them. Only unknown exposure to the lying messages, corruption, and poverty. Only one thing was given to them: Security, or so they say.

Little did they know that Vamps were running rampant within the Wastelands and coming closer and closer to the city as the Clergy speaks. Regular human beings equipped with only heavy black armor and heavy weaponry would not be able to fend them off, no matter how many of them are or how little the Vamps are. The only solution were Priests. That's what their job was. It was to kill every single one of the Vamps in order for the safety of the city to be kept. But they had failed their mission a long time ago. They did get rid of most of them, but the Queen is breeding faster and releasing more and more Vamps into the deserted Wastelands. These Priests were ostracized and forced into working the hardest jobs with miniscule pay. They were avoided as soon as one could see the cross placed on their faces. Instead of being grateful, they made them into scapegoats. It was all thanks to the Clergy.

Observing the citizens soon made her come to the realization that she was bored. It was boring. Seeing such a sight everyday was uninteresting to her. Sighing, the Priestess decided to do some hunting in the Wastelands, the perfect way to quench her thirst of something exciting. She stood from her position and looked down at the crowds below her. She jumped down from her spot. It was about a hundred feet down, but that didn't stop her. She carefully landed on her two feet onto the ground, but the sound from the impact alerted the citizens near her. They started to move backwards slowly, watching her carefully. She brushed off the dirt from her cloak and pants while glancing around. _Crap. _It was foolish to attract attention by jumping down from that height, but she just shrugged and went about her business, pretending that nothing happened.

Suddenly she fell backwards from a force that hit her back. Her butt landed onto the hard gravel. Was it one of the citizens that retaliated against her? She looked around until she spotted an outstretched hand from a stranger. She restrained herself from recieving the help from the person and stood up. Sighing, she brushed off the dirt from her clothes again.

The stranger pulled his hand back. "Sorry about that. I wasn't aware of where I was going," the stranger said.

She turned to face the stranger. The stranger looked similar to her own appearance. He had the same hair color and his eyes were the same as the ones she previously had. His hair was cut short and brushed to the right. His blue eyes seemed to fill with both adventure and disbelief. After noticing that the stranger was staring at her oddly colored eyes, she answered, "It's fine," and smiled. She lowered her head a bit to hide her eyes.

"You look familiar. Have we met somewhere before?" The stranger asked.

She scoffed inwardly. No. She's never met someone as weird and different like him. "No, why do you ask?"

"Just curious. I'm Hicks by the way."

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own the movie, Priest. I only own my own characters(Arcadia) and own plot.<em>

_A/N: I apologize for its failure in length. Other chapters in the future will be longer._


	3. Chapter 2 Taboo

.

* * *

><p><strong>- - -Through Closed Eyes- - -<br>**_+Priest Fanfic+  
><em>[Chapter Two: Taboo]

* * *

><p><em>"A prayer in its<em>  
><em>Simplest definition<em>  
><em>Is merely a wish<em>  
><em>Turned Godward."<em>  
><em>~Phillips Brooks<em>

"I don't recall asking for your name. And you know, it's not polite to hit on girls the moment you see them. Plus, it's a taboo to even speak with one of us." The Priestess pointed to the obvious cross on her face.

He grinned, "I know. It's just that you look like someone I haven't met in a long time."

After the man finished his sentence, he spoke no more. It seemed as if he was waiting for an answer, maybe something similar to: "Oh, yeah! You're so-and-so." Unfortunately, he never received an answer in the building tension between them. Soon the silence engulfed them. Both of them stared at each other, waiting for a reaction. One wanted to leave, while the other seemed eager to hear something. The Priestess noticed a passersby glancing at them at with his head lowered. The awkwardness between them overcame the girl. And the girl spoke. "Interesting." She smiled, then gave him a little wave. Her heels turned and started for the gates guarding the city before the human could utter another word. The man stood there, slightly confused, yet it seemed that he understood her. After all, he _does know _another Priest that acts similar to her.

The Priestess can not just randomly skip out into the wastelands like a little spoiled brat and leave the city without encountering a guard. _Heh. _She thought. _That's stupid._ She already knew she had the privilege of entering and exiting the city at will because of her 'Priestess' status. The only time that these special people are restricted from entering or exiting the city is when the higher-ups, aka the Clergy, gives out the order to do so.

Before she could ever step foot into the wastelands, she needed to stock up on arms and find a method of transportation. Yes, she was a Priestess. And yes, she didn't abide by the Priest Laws. Priests and Priestesses don't use firearms in any situation, but it was a pain for her to use her Priest weaponry, so she used them anyway. Plus, those firearms are not for _them_, but for _their _protection. She bought several arrows, crossbows, and any automatic gun that she could find. She used several large bags, big enough to hide a few crossbows within them, to gather all of her items and shoved them into a hidden alleyway near the gate. Having the firearms so close to government goons would be a risk, but carrying all of the extra weight would waste her time.

Next, she needed something that allows her to travel quickly to and from the city. The perfect vehicle for the job was a motorcycle, the lightest and fastest form of transportation available. Finding these motorcycles was not such an easy task, only a few hidden shops sell them. Technically, motorcycles were illegal so the only way to find them is through the black market.

The Priestess made her way into the underground black market through several hidden passageways that would be impossible to describe without being there personally. Past experiences made it easy for the Priestess. She continued upon her path until she finally reached the last passageway. A door and its guards made the path inaccessible to most, except those that bribed them. The guards were each holding

The girl walked towards the door… _Click. _But was soon stopped by the familiar feeling of having a gun to her temple.

"Halt. Tell me the password." the guard demanded.

"Don't you mean words?" The girl asked.

The guards nodded to each other and another gun was raised to her other temple.

"Calm down boys," she said as she took out some money. She placed an equal amount on the top of their guns. The two lowered their weapons, accepted the bribe, and let her through. "Geez, this process can be so tedious…" the girl sighed as she walked towards a shop she frequently visited. It was the perfect place to find what she needed, that motorcycle. She looked around the shop for the counter and started moving towards it. The heels of her shoes stopped in their tracks. The person behind the counter wasn't the usual person she remembers, but it was someone she met once before. "Great," she muttered underneath her breath.

"You!" the voice behind the counter spoke. It was the stranger from before, Hicks.

"Shut it," she replied.

He scoffed. "So, what's miss Priest doin' in a place like this?" His curiosity was obviously piqued. Afterall, the black market was no place for Priests and Priestesses.

"Priest-_ess,_" she corrected.

"Well, Priest_ess_, are you going to answer my question or leave me without an answer like last time?" He questioned.

"I need a motorcycle. One fast enough to get me through the wastelands quickly." She answered.

"Wastelands? Priest business, I gotcha," he said. Once the word 'wastelands' was spoken, every person in the shop paid close attention to them. "Come with me to the back."

The girl did as she was told and although she was doubtful of him, there were some motorcycles that fit the description that she needed.

"Anything to your liking?" She pointed to the one in the corner. Hicks shook his head. "Sorry, that one's already been lent to someone." As soon as he said that, another man entered the room that they occupied.

"Hicks," he said. That one word signaled Hicks to give the bike that the Priestess wanted to him. The Priestess studied him carefully.

"A Priest?" she blurted out without knowing. Suddenly the man lifted his head and revealed the startling cross on his forehead. It was the same as hers. His face was dirty and rugged. His face seemed tired, yet strong. It was the same face. The same face as the one that infiltrated the church. He was a rogue Priest. Oh how she wished to have his freedom.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Unfortunately, this chapter is short…sorries. I meant to make this longer, but the parts of this chapter that I decided to omit will be added to the next chapter since it would fit better. _  
><em>Disclaimer: I do not own the movie, Priest, or any of its characters. I only own my own characters(Arcadia) and own plot.<em>


End file.
